It Just Keeps Going
by Loopynlovinit
Summary: Something won't let Dean sleep.


**A/N:** OK so I've had this very evil plot bunny snarling at me and my other plot bunnies for a few days. He won't leave me alone but then this one came along and now the other one is hiding under a table. Really just plain stupidity on my part but I hope you enjoy it. I also may continue Payback Sucks. I had some ideas for too. Anyway reviews are always great.

Thanks to Dah for being an awesome beta again. Any mistakes are mine I made a lot of them the first time around, possible I missed correcting a few lol. Also thanks goes to the FaNily for being a wonderful cheering section.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them

It Just Keeps Going

Dean was exhausted. They had just finished a hunt that should have been a simple salt 'n' burn. Unfortunately 'simple' wasn't in the Winchester dictionary.

The spirit had decided it wanted to play tag and had led the boys on a wild goose chase until they had finally found the bones and got rid of the thing for good.

That wasn't the tiring part. The last few nights Dean had found himself unable to sleep. He didn't know what but something was keeping him from that sweet reprieve.

Which was odd, this was usually Sammy's area of expertise. Dean glanced over at his brother who was soundly passed out in the bed next to him.

'Lucky,' Dean thought. 'Maybe if I count the tiles or something. That should work'

Dean had almost succumbed to sleep when something quickly pulled him away from his goal. He sat still waiting to hear the noise again. He was ready to dismiss the idea of having heard anything at all when he heard it again. It sounded almost like...drums?

Dean looked over at Sam to see if he showed any reaction of having heard it too. Seeing no signs of life coming from his brother Dean slowly headed toward the window listening to the soft 'thump thump thump' coming from outside.

When he reached the window it stopped

"Huh, lack of sleep must be getting to me." He said aloud. "And now I'm talking to myself. That's just lovely. I'm losing what little sanity I have left." Giving up on sleep Dean turned the tv on along with the mute so as not to wake his brother.

The next morning Dean left to go get breakfast at the dinner down the road from their motel while Sam showered. On his way back to the hotel Dean heard the repetitive 'thump thump thump' from the previous night. When he turned in the direction he thought it to be coming from he caught a quick glimpse of pink and blue that reminded him of something.

When realization struck his eyes got huge.

'It can't be. I got rid of that thing. _Dad_ and I got rid of that thing. Maybe we missed something.'

Dean all but ran the little way back to the room. When he walked in he found Sam watching tv.

"Bout time. What took you so long?"

Dean looked at his watch. He hadn't thought he'd been gone all that long.

"I got distracted." Was his reply.

Sam snorted. "What, by a waitress?"

"New hunt."

That peaked Sam's interest. He turned off the tv and walked over toward his brother.

"Where at?"

"Right here."

Neither one spoke as Dean started to go through his weapons duffle.

"Well, you're real talkative today." Sam said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You going to tell me what we're hunting?"

Dean looked at his brother. He could tell him but that would make him sound as crazy as he felt. It wasn't like he hadn't gone up against this thing before, and sure they dealt with strange things on a daily basis but this was crossing a line. Although after the trickster he wasn't sure where that line was anymore.

"The Energizer Bunny." He sighed.

Sam was silent for a moment contemplating what he'd just heard. And then he laughed.

"You're kidding me right?" Come on Dean, what are we really after?"

Dean only spared him a quick glance before he continued through his bag.

"You're not kidding are you? But that thing doesn't..." Sam thought about what he was about to say and knew Dean was thinking the same thing, since he had once again paused in his search and was looking at Sam, eyebrows raised.

Sam shook his head before continuing. "Wait didn't somebody already blow him up?"

"You're welcome."

"You did that? Dean that was on national television."

"Yeah, so? Dad and I figured we'd let everyone else enjoy it too."

"Dad was in on it? Where'd you get the explosives to...You know what I don't want to know."

"One of Dad's old marine buddies got it for us. I should still have some in the trunk."

"Didn't I say I didn't want to know? Guess that's better than anything I could think up with."

"Look Sam are you going to help me and look for an exorcism or are you going to keep making fun of me?"

"Can't I do both?"

Catching the glare being sent his way Sam relented.

"Alright, alright. I'll help. An exorcism? Can we do that to this thing?"

"Excorsise it, salt 'n' burn, douse it with Holy water and bury it with gris-gris bags. I'm not taking any chances this time."

"OK. How are we going to lure it out?"

"He's making sure I don't get any sleep. He'll come after me."

That night after waiting outside for two hours, in the middle of no where, the boys finally heard the drums indicating the arrival of the bunny.

"Think the discharge will work?"

"We'll find out here in a minute Sammy." Dean replied watching the bright pink animal get closer to the explosives.

"Fire in the hole."

"Lets get this done with so I can get some sleep." Dean said heading toward the hole in the ground after the echo's subsided.

Sam read the exorcism while Dean took care of the salt 'n' burn. After that they finished with the holy water and gris-gris bags then covered up their tracks.

The ride back to the motel was filled with the sounds of Journey's 'Trial by Fire' until Sam spoke up.

"Why is it that all the weird stuff finds us?"

"Guess our family's just attracted to it Sammy."

"I mean it never ends. It just keeps going and going and going and going..."

Dean glared at his brother and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut it Sam."

"And going and going..."

"Sam don't make me kick you ass."

"And going and OW! Dean what the hell? That hurt!"

"I told you to can it."

"You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yes, I did. You wouldn't shut up. Now are you done or do I have to hit you again?"

"Fine, I'm done." Sam pouted, slouching down in his seat.

"Immature jerk" He mumbled.

"Overgrown baby."

The rest of the way back neither one spoke a word.


End file.
